1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device having a protecting module for a liquid crystal display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display modules are widely used in portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, etc. The portable electronic device usually includes a protecting module to protect the liquid crystal display modules.
A typical portable electronic device includes a liquid display module and a protecting module. The protecting module includes an electrical field shielding plate, a first foam gasket, and a second foam gasket. The electrical field shielding plate is made of metal, and defines a holding portion to receive the liquid display module. The electrical field shielding plate is configured to prevent electromagnetic radiation from interfering with the liquid display module. The first foam gasket is disposed in an outer surface of the electrical field shielding plate. The second foam gasket is disposed in the bottom of the holding portion. The first foam gasket and the second foam gasket are configured to prevent the liquid display modules from being damaged. However, the first foam gasket and the second foam gasket can slide relative to the electrical field shielding plate, such that there is a gap either between the first foam gasket and the electrical field shielding plate or between the second foam gasket and the electrical field shielding plate. Thus, dust could enter via the gap to pollute the liquid display modules.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.